The Hero's Of Olympus Book 1 (My Version): The Stolen God
by marmarpenn
Summary: 7 demigod must save the newest god which may be a blessing or curse. But issues arise between the demigods and can they handle the quest or will they die trying. (full summary inside)TLH never happened but the Prophecy did and this is pretty much my version of the Heroes of Olympus.
1. Kenzie

**Ok hope you like it and TLH never happened but the Prophecy did and this is pretty much my version of the Heroes of Olympus **

Kenzie was normal until a weird winged lady crashes into her vacation house and tries to kill her. And to make matters worse she finds out she is the daughter of Poseidon and may be a huge part in the next Prophecy. And Kenzie thought that asthma was her only problem.

Clove was happy at camp with her new boyfriend Nico but when a certain god is stolen and it is up to her and her friends she thinks the perfect summer may get a little crazy.

Percy thought his worries were over last year when Kronos nearly saved the world. And apart from Annabeths weird nightmares and crazy events that start to happen at camp Percy has a feeling that he may have to save the world from the grasps of the worst forces again.

Annabeth was having weird dreams and suddenly they have start to come true and now they may be going on the most dangerous quest yet. But can Annabeth handle it all.

Nico was the son of the god of the underworld. He could snese death but he was afraid he couldn't portect his girlfreiend and himself at the same time but death was his thing wasn't it.

Gemma was scared sure she endured the grasps of capture the flag fine but can she endure the real world when she was a demigod. Maybe she was talented with a bow but would she freeze up like she always does during pressure… or can she handle this quest.

Cole was love struck he had to admit Kenzie was pretty hot but would she even dare to be his boyfriend for more than a day. He doubt it he went threw girlfriends faster than he can eat a bag of chips which was pretty fast. But Cole really loved her .

**1|Kenzie **

The grey clouds were starting to annoy Kenzie. She tapped on the glass of the car anxiously. She couldn't wait to get to the old beach house that her parent's bought when she was a small girl too bad it was probably going to rain Kenzie thought sadly. She was itching to get in the cool blue water and fast. But if lightning started Kenzie was sure her mom would never let her in. Ever since she was little her mom for some reason was paranoid about lighting and wonldn't let Kenzie go outside when there is a lightning storm.

She looked at the many beach houses.

"How many more miles?" Kenzie urged.

"Calm down Hun," Kenzie's dad laughed.

Well he wasn't Kenzie's real dad but he called her daughter and she called him dad no questions asked... He has been there as long as Kenzie has remembered. Her real dad got lost at sea before Kenzie was born the only picture she has of him is in her locket.

"Ok here it is," said Kenzie's mom.

Kenzie remember the old shack like it was yesterday Kenzie's dad got it on a knock off because it got blew over and he rebuilt it. The large house was a badge color 2 stories high with a basement that didn't get ruined when it blue down but the largest part of the house. That is where Kenzie lived her mom and dad lived upstairs. But the basement was like Kenzie's own privet house with a Minnie kitchen bathroom and my own TV much better than her Arizona house room.

When Kenzie walked outside she felt the sea breeze whip her hair around and that was when the rain started she hurried to the back of the car trunk and grabbed her 3 suitcases and bag that held all her stuff that she would need for the summer and hurried into the house. Kenzie turned on the light showing the nice house lighting lit it up more and thunder rolled.

The light turned off then back on then off again.

"Don't fret we have flashlights, candles and Doritos for dinner how that sound kiddo and I was going to give you this for your birthday tomorrow but they want you to test the new solar powered movie player and I checked the weather report so I charged it at home and it can hold hours of battery!"

Kenzie's dad was a CEO of a major solar power company so practically there whole house was solar powered. And Kenzie got a bunch of solar power products.

"Sweet! Thanks Daddy!" Kenzie ran and hugged him.

"Jeez Kiddo are you getting taller cause your wrapping your arms around my neck now," he laughed ruffling Kenzie's hair.

So that's what they did they watched movies for hours. But Kenzie had this odd feeling that something was about to happen something that may change her life forever.

The wind battered against the window hard while Kenzie's dad searched through the stacks of movies throwing random ones that they already watched to the side.

The wind battered harder and harder making it louder and louder.

"What a ruc-" Kenzie's mom was interrupted by the loud shatter of glass a lady with leathery wings flew in her face ugly and a brown color.

"Ooooh looks like someone broke an oath," laughed the old thing.

"Please she's just a child," cried my dad.

"Child or not she shouldn't be here and my master sent me to kill her so let's play darling" she said.

"KENZIE CATCH!" a sword came flying towards me and Kenzie caught it.

It felt natural in Kenzie's hand and that is when Kenzie sliced at her she exploded into dust.

"Holy Macaroni!"

"Try Holy Hades!" my dad suggested.

"BOB!"

"Sorry Jenny…"

"Ok, we can't explain now but more will be coming," my mom hurried. She and my dad lugged my suit cases only my suit cases into the car.

"Um… I'm holding a sword?"Kenzie gasped her hand quivered.

"Yeah that's good honey keep holding on to it, he said it'll keep you safe one day," said Kenzie's mom quickly.

Kenzie and her parents got in the car.

"We're in a car you can't really do anything else so spill…" Kenzie said.

"Ok sweetie I knew this day would come on day but your dad he has some um violent family," said Kenzie's mom.

"Um grandma and gramps are old and dad's an only child," Kenzie pointed out, "and I doubt they would send that ting after me…"

"Kenzie I'm talking about your real dad…"

"The dead one?"

"Well not dead he is um… immortal actually…" Kenzie's mom said nervously gripping the steering wheel.

"What where has he been?" Kenzie snapped.

"Well… it's complicated," my mom said.

"Complicated enough it took almost thirteen years for you to tell me!" Kenzie snapped.

"We're hear honey," she stopped the car.

"We're where?"

"Camp Half Blood a place for people like you…" my mom said slowly.

"Tell me your not sending me to an ADHD or dyslexic camp," I frowned.

"Don't worry sweetie, you see that sign well… go past there and it will be safe no more monsters," Kenzie's mom said.

"Can you come with me…"suddenly Kenzie felt like she was five years old again.

"No… the borders wont let me this camp again is for people like you, now go…"

"Ok mom… see you later I guess?"

"Of course Kenzie," Kenzie's dad ruffled Kenzie's hair.

Kenzie got out of the car and grabbed her suit cases. She took one long look at the car before she walked under the large sign with the word imprinted CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

Kenzie felt like the whole world was toppling down on top of her she felt like she might clasp or worse break down.

As she walked into the camp she saw people in battle armor fighting shooting arrows climbing walls, and was that a goat man.

He ran closer to Kenzie she felt herself bring her sword up.

"Whoa there Kenzie, your mom just told us you were coming it's a good idea for you to come in the big house, My names Grover by the way…"

"Sorry I guess I'm a little nervous," Kenzie's said her voice quivered.

"Yeah, c'mon," he waved Kenzie over and she practically had to jog to keep up with him.

He brought Kenzie to this large building painted red.

She walked in to see a um half hoarse.

"I think I'm going crazy…" Kenzie muttered to herself rubbing her temple in annoyance.

"No no your not going crazy just your life it's getting a lot clearer that's all…" said the half hoarse.

"Ok Kenzie here is a start how about you let Clove show you around," said Chiron, "and maybe she'll ai you in explaining your well new life."

Clove was a tall girl with dark black hair and pinkish purple eyes she was pretty with light skin. She was strikeingly pretty and had this mesmerizing aura. She was pretty but she was odd too with non purposely rippedskinny jeans that were stained with mud combat boots and a large too big Sweatshirt. Combat boots. Kenzie imagined people like her extremely popular and wearing pencil skirts and too much makeup. She looked to be 13 almost 14.

They walked out of the large building together.

"I'm Clove, you must be Kenzie," she said.

"Yeah," Kenzie said.

"Ok this may be a little hard to comprehend," Clove frowned, "But your dad he isn't human he is a god one of the um… Greek gods…"

"What, those sill myths! This is a joke right I'm on one of those darn prank shows!" I screamed. Thunder rolled in the distance and Lightning cackled.

"Careful what you say Kenzie you may offend the Gods," Clove said.

"And who's your parent?" I asked.

"Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty meaning inside and out," Clove added looking down at her pants playing with one of the smaller wholes, " I'm there councilor since the last one died my full sister Selina died in the last war last summer."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine," she said, "she's in a good place in the underworld that's what my boyfriends said at least…"

"Your boyfriends there too?"

"No she giggled; he's the son of Hades…"

"Oh sorry," Kenzie muttered.

"It's ok it's not like a child of Aphrodite and a child of Hades belong together Mom sure doesn't aproove of us being together but she does approve of the whole Romeo and Juliet outlook even if she is apart of the Juliet family," smiled Clove. Suddenly Kenzie felt like she could trust this girl like Kenzie and her were meant to be friends.

_Trust your instincts _a voice said inside my head.

"So I'm guessing you're not into the whole love potion kind of girl…" Kenzie asked.

"Well a few weeks after the war I found out I could charm speak… something that most Aphrodite girls use like a love potions I use it on monsters. I have a boyfriend already anyways" said Clove.

"Wow that can be useful," Kenzie admitted with that she may be able to get that I phone she wanted.

"I usually do use if for new comers to calm them down," Clove shrugged.

"Did you?"

"Yeah," Clove said" you looked close to hyperventilating."

Kenzie grasped her inhaler in her pocket. Ever since she was little she had bad asthma attacks the only place she felt safe from her attacks were in the water an unlikely place.

Thunder rolled and Clove looked up worried… "The gods there mad…"

"C'mon I'll show you the video It may help you comprehend all of this," said Clove.

Kenzie sat down and threw half the movie she gripped her chair so much her knuckles turned white.

"I know this is a lot, I was eight when I came to camp and I had Selena there for all of it, she was my sister..." Clove looked down sadly, "I'm here for you…"

"Thanks Clove it means a lot," I smiled.

A horn blew, "Fantastic I'm starving!"

Kenzie followed Clove to the pavilion it was large with a bunch of tables. Kenzie saw the full capacity of camp there were 700 kids to 1000. Kenzie couldn't help but gape.

"Are they all like us?" Kenzie asked in amazement.

"Yeah if they have something to do with Greek myths…" said Clove.

"Chiron like it if newcomers sit with me for the whole calm down thing it use to be that you sit and sleep with the Hermes cabin but you should get claimed by campfire hopefully earlier," said Clove.

Clove sat down and Kenzie hesitantly sat down next to her.

"Are your siblings like you?" I whispered.

"No… if anything there exactly the opposite," Clove giggled.

There were eight of them giggling too much makeup hair style freaks. AKA the Aphrodite cabin.

"Ohhh I want to do her eye makeup!"

"I call her clothing!"

"Hair I know this awesome hairstyle that my mom showed me!"

"Are they always like this," Kenzie whispered in Cloves ear.

"24/7 you should try living with them a whole summer," Clove whispered that.

The stomp of hooves silenced the pavilion.

"Good afternoon brats before your annoying mouths start eating I have a few announcements to make a newcomer, Karen Warts has came to camp," said a chubby man with a Hawaiian shirt an shorts.

Chiron whispered something in his ear.

"Sorry I mean Kenzie Warheart," said the man.

"That is Dionysus AKA Mr. D our Activities Director. Don't take it personal he gets everyone's name wrong including mine he thinks I'm Clohe Goldfart but when my name is really Clovera Goldheart," she smiled.

Kenzie was indeed hungry she had a bunch of food on her plate and was about to dig in when everyone started to get up.

"An offering to the gods they like the smell," Clove whispered in my ear.

I stood up and looked at the fire she hated the smell it made her want to choke. It was the reason Clove had athma in the first place. She got stuck in a fire when she was little leaving her with asthma bad asthma too. She instinctively grabbed her inhaler putting her plate on the floor. She couldn't breathe she grabbed it pushing the button fresh air filled her lungs.

"Whoa, you ok?" a boy asked.

He had jet black hair and sea green eyes. He seemed like an older and male version of Kenzie but a lot stronger and braver. He was muscular and tall and appeared to be around 16 or 17. But she already felt like she knew him like they were family or should be family.

Kenzie snapped back to reality, "Yeah I am just don't like fire I'd rather us dump the food in water…"

"Really you like water?" he asked.

"Yeah can't get enough of it I live in Arizona but we have a pool it still ins't as good as the ocean but I love water,"Kenzie smiled.

"Really me too, I'm Percy the son of Poseidon, you must be Kenzie the new girl?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah…"

"Guess I'll see you at capture the flag?" Percy smiled.

"Yeah see ya," Kenzie had the same feeling that she did when she first met Clove.

"Wow you sure made friends with a legion fast," Clove laughed as Kenzie and her sat down.

"Really what he do?" Kenzie asked.

"Save the world," she said.

Kenzie practically spat out her mashed potatoes.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you know you two kind of look alike… Well you couldn't be siblings unless they broke an oath…"

An oath didn't that weird winged lady say something about and oath.

Before Kenzie had the chance to asked Clove hooves clocked against the stone floor marking that they would start capture the flag in a few minutes. Clove was soon lost in the large mob of kids and they were soon in a forest.

Kenzie spotted Clove and there was no point of asking her here because she would have to scream for Clove to hear her. Clove waved her over and helped her get on armor which felt like a thousand pounds against Kenzie's small body.

"Silence!" Percy screamed I could tell he was most likely going to lead the blue team. Next to her stood a girl she was tall like them and you couldn't see much of her threw the armor. Her curly blond hair stuck out and fell over her shoulder in a waterfall and you could see her piercing grey eyes under her helmet. She looked straight at Kenzie looking at her straight eyes. Kenzie's helmet wasn't on yet but this girls she looked almost startled for a second but she shook her head as it clearing her thoughts. She held the boys hand so it was obvious they were together and she seemed like second in charge.

"OK Clove, Kenzie, Nico and Annabeth will guard the flag. Gemma, Cole and me will go after the flag the rest stay on our side unless you see a great opportunity to get it. Take prisoner as many people as you can. Any ideas for hiding places?" Percy continues.

"Me and Gemma know this hollow tree?" a boy asked.

"Nice thinking Cole go hide it there quick! The ones I told to guard follow them…" Percy said quickly.

Cole was tall with sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was highly muscular for his age. He was one of thos e boys that already looked like a smart ass or a high class jerk. He was freakled around the nose in a small not so tall oval.

Gemma who I figured his twin sister had obviously longer blond hair and also the same piercing blue eyes. But she looked more softer like a flower a deadly flower when messed with but still a flower. She also had the same freckle line as her brother.

"Gemma and Cole Lore twins of Apollo meet Kenzie Warheart daughter of undetermined," said Clove.

"Hey," Cole smiled at me.

"Right here," Gemma said grabbing the flag and stuffind some dirt in there so it was buried.

"Good luck," Cole flashed a daring smile as if looking straight at me.

Kenzie hadn't even noticed the boy standing beside her, " So you made it on to Percy's friend list he only trust's his friends for this kind of stuff." He said coolly.

He was tall about 4 inches taller than Clove who was about 2 inches taller than Kenzie. Even Kenzie had to admit he was sort of dreamy in his own way with his pure black eyes and shaggy black hair. Kenzie could see why Clove chose him well look wise.

"I guess we only had a conversation about how much we share the like of the sea, guess that brought me on his good side," Kenzie shrugged.

"You like the sea?" asked Percy's girlfriend suddenly intrigued in the conversation.

"Yeah I guess," Kenzie shrugged.

She pierced her lips together with a frown. The horn blew and they stood there silent hopeing not to draw attention to themselves.

A girl flew out of the shadows jumping on Kenzie. She groaned as she hit the ground with a thud hitting my head against a rock. Kenzie need her in the gut and rolled pushing her to the ground Clove helped Kenzie up when a bunch of other kids came out of the shadows.

Kenzie wasn't bad with a sword she had to admit it was quite fun. Until she elbowed a incredibly large girl with choppy brown hair and a mean looking face she stumbled and fell and the girl grabbed Kenzie's hair and dunked it in the water.

"Think again when you mess with Ares!" she exclaimed.

"CLARISSE!"

She dunked again and Kenzie did something weird she breathed all of a sudden she felt a serge of power and she pushed her head up and standing in the creek she blasted all the enemy campers. All of a sudden there was a cheer from the crowd they won. But the people who just witnessed the events weren't cheering they were staring directly at Kenzie.

All of a sudden people were pointing to above Kenzie's head and she looked up it was fading but above her was a trident. Percy came up and gave her I happy slap on her back.

"Nice goin' sis," Percy smiled.

Kenzie Warheart was the daughter of Poseidon which wasn't good.


	2. Annabeth

**2| Annabeth**

Annabeth couldn't sleep. The dreams they were becoming to much she had the same issue when she herd the last great Prophecy but this one it was ten times worse.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with the final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

Percy keeps telling her it might not even happen in our lifetime but Annabeth can feel it, it's as if Annabeth could feel it coming.

The snap of branches made Annabeth stand up and take her dagger her knew dagger. She couldn't stand to look at her old dagger after the war she asked Hephaestus to melt it and make it into a new weapon for someone else. Tyson made her a knew dagger and put in Greek letters on the blade _wise girl. _ The way the greek letters on the dagger looked though you would think they would mean something like faithful.

"Whoa Annabeth it's just me…" Lighting cacked to make it appear the girl infront of her was Kenzie.

She was average size, skinny with barely any muscle on her arms or legs. She had semi long dark black hair the same color as Percy's which is jet black. Pale skin which was odd because I heard rumors that she was from Arizona. Then there were her eyes they were a Sea bluish green like Percy's which when aw them and Annabeth knew immediately she was the girl from my dreams. She was older in the dreams around 15 or 16 and grew more muscular and had a few scars too.

"Sorry," Annabeth murmured…

"Wow… it's so beautiful out here," Kenzie gaped.

"Yeah, Percy showed it to me a few years ago… It's calming I guess," Annabeth frowned.

"So everyone keeps talking about an oath… I figure you're the kind of girl to give me the hard truth, I guess," Kenzie looked at the ground.

Annabeth took a deep breath, "When world war two ended and the world was in Chaos because of there kids… So big three Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon made and oath not to have kids. That is when a Prophecy came

_A Half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

Percy fulfilled the prophecy but Zeus broke the oath with Thalia who is now a huntress. And Hades broke the oath with two children Nico and Bianca and now we know you. Kenzie you have to understand Zeus and Hades will send the worst forces after you. Like they did to all of them nearly killing them, and killing one in the process. Bianca Nicos full sister."

Kenzie looked down, "Guess my life is about to get a lot more complicated… huh?"

"Yeah guess so," Annabeth looked into the ocean.

"Why are you up anyway?" Kenzie asked.

Annabeth pierced her lips, "Nightmares."

Annabeth wanted to tell her about the next prophecy but the words came out of Annabeths mouth smoothly, "I'm going to try to get to sleep…."

Annabeth walked back into her cabin and climbed into her warm bed and she did something unexpected she fell asleep.

"_Whaaaaa!" the sound of the babies' cry startled Annabeth._

"_Shut up already," growled someone. Annabeth took a few moments to recognize the Titian as Hyperion._

_The baby had an odd aura for a baby, unless the baby wasn't human… wait no the baby was a god…_

"_Can't we just destroy it," a Cyclops growled._

"_No master wasn't the baby at its strongest to make him a weapon, but I would allow you to kill the sucker if Master didn't make us keep it alive," said Hyperion._

"_Is it true the baby shall take over the role Pan once did?" another maybe younger Cyclops asked._

"_Yes think of it all the Styr's Nymphs and other things on our side it would be fantastic!" Hyperion laughed an evil laughed._

"_The open of the doors of death is happening soon and them we will have Gaea and all Titans on our side," Hyperion started laughing an evil cackling laugh that made Annabeth shiver. As she watched Hyperion laugh harder and harder._

"_Annabeth…" a faint voice said, "Annabeth wake up your dreaming!" The voice came clearer ._

Annabeth sat straight up Malcolm but his hand on Annabeths shoulder.

"Are you ok that is the first wink of sleep I've seen you take all week?" Malcolm said.

"What time is it?" Annabeth asked groggily.

"11:45 almost lunch if you're hungry?"

"11:45 it's not Sunday I wasn't suppose to sleep this late…" Annabeth started freaking out.

"It's ok Chiron told me to let you sleep, considering you haven't all week," said Malcolm.

"My hand on hand combat I am teaching with Clarisse?" I asked throwing on my jeans and my camp half blood councilor sweatshirt.

"I took care of the morning classes and I can take care of the evening if you would like?" Malcom said.

"No it's fine I got them," the horn rang Annabeth walked with Malcolm to the Pavilion.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Percy walked up putting his arm around Annabeth. Malcolm rolled his eyes and walked away. Kenzie lurked talking to Clove and Gemma about something the three girls giggled obviously distracted. Nico and Cole talked about who knows what leaving Annabeth and Percy at the perfect time to talk.

Annabeth pulled Percy behind the bathroom, "I was dreaming this morning…"

"Obviously Annabeth why do you look so worried," Percy put his hands on Annabeth's shoulder looking Annabeth straight in the eyes.

"Well you know Pan… another god was born to take Pan's place," Annabeth said coolly.

"Yeah Annabeth isn't that good," Percy arched and eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"It was until Hyperion got hold of him…" Annabeth took a deep breath, "Hyperion said something about the doors of death? Percy he's referring to the Prophecy. Gaea one of the worst being's she's coming back, Percy we survived one war I don't know-"

"Annabeth you may have been dreaming years in the future and even if you weren't," Percy paused, "We'll find a way threw it we always do…"

"Yeah, I guess we do…" Annabeth said.

Percy looked at his girlfriend and leaned down giving her a kiss it wasn't one of those you would mistake as a quick peck it was a kiss a glorious kiss. And suddenly nothing mattered to Annabeth.

"Percy, it going to happen an it's happening soon… Just promise me if I somehow am bait for a trap you have to promise me not to do it, or if I go bad I want you to be the one to put me out of my misery…" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth don't talk like tha-"

"Promise Percy just promise," Annabeth said harshly.

"Ok I promise that I won't let anything happen t you," Percy said.

"Hey C'mon guys we'll be late for lunch," Nico walked up.

"Oh sorry we got distracted thanks man," Percy said still holding Annabeths hand and dragging her away.

Annabeth sat next to Malcolm and they ate in silence. It was obvious Malcolm didn't approve of Annabeths boyfriend. But he never would give Annabeth a straight reason besides there parents feud which honestly was stupid because it was obvious that olives were the better choice, though Percy didn't agree with it.

Annabeth stood up before most of them she ate fast for a girl her age almost as fast as Percy but he was distracted by Kenzie… She couldn't help but smile at Kenzie. Today she had a happy aura to her. Her hair was in a messy braid. She had shorts on and a grey sweatshirt.

Percy man he looked hot. He had a skintight short v neck boy shirt and ne length shorts. His phone made a large imprint in his pocket. And his hair a black she wanted to run her fingers threw it. But looked like different ages and genders of each other.

She looked at her schedule it was the Aphrodite/ Apollo cabin then it was her break. Annabeth frowned at the schedule looking at the bottom list where it was the Hades/ Poseidon cabin and it was no doubt Malcolm gave Kenzie a hard time on her first full day of camp.

She walked to the small building and walked inside hanging her bag which held her sunscreen, cell phone a fairly large water jug, and extra water, ambrosia, and nectar for those who needed it.

"Early as always princess?" Annabeth flipped around to see Clarisse standing there.

"Yeah I guess," Annabeth murmured.

Annabeth, Percy, and Clarisse cam on good terms after the war well mostly good terms, an odd relationship that not even them could explain.

"Are you ok? It doesn't take a scientist to tell your anxious," Clarisse looked at Annabeth.

"I'm fine," Annabeth managed a weary smile.

Clarisse was about to protest when the Apollo cabin came up the twins leading them. The the councilors messed around punching each other on the shoulder.

"Hey Annabeth," Gemma said with a smile.

Gemma if anything was one of the most prettiest girls Annabeth knew she was pretty with long dirty blond hair. She had piercing blue eyes and almost a blinding smile. Today she wore a red sweatshirt that read …_I can save lives can you? _It was sort of a mocking sweatshirt that Cole got his sister for her birthday a few days after the war when she was one of the best healers next to Will who left camp leaving his two right hands for the councilor job.

"Gemma and Cole get out any anger on each other and just go ahead," Clarisse waved the two off.

The Aphrodite cabin came up.

"I'll train Clove she needs to work on her tuck dodge is that alright Clarisse," Annabeth looked at her co partner.

"Yeah maybe you'll have better luck on her," Clarisse gave Annabeth a wink.

She started to assign practicing partners.

"Thanks," Clove breathed, "They were threatening to buy make-up for me then making me put it on…"

"Good thing I grabbed you when I did," Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Yeah I think I might get killed by getting smothered in make up before I would get killed by a monster," laughed Clove.

"Yeah Selena use to do that to me all the time," Annabeth said then felt a stab of sharp pain in her side. Stupid she thought. "Sorry I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry I'm getting threw this I can't pretend she never existed," Clove gritted her teeth as if in pain.

"Selena would be glad," Annabeth smiled putting hand on the young girls shoulder.

"Yeah guess she would…" Clove smiled.

"You seriously need to work on that tuck dodge of yours I wasn't really kidding about that," Annabeth pointed out.

Oh ok, I worked on it with Cole and Gemma last Saturday it should be better," she shrugged.

"Ok I'll swing the stick and you do it then we'll see if its really better," Annabeth said grabbing a badded stick used for this kind of stuff.

Annabeth swung it and Clove dove using her hands to do a semi summersault with her feet tucked in then in the middle she unsheathed her dagger pointing it at Annabeth like she taught her too.

"Sometimes I really wonder if you're a daughter of Aphrodite or Athena," Annabeth smiled at the girl.

Clove was striking in her own way. She wore non purposely torn skinny jeans combat boots and this stained old sweatshirt. Nothing like an ordinary Aphrodite girl… Her and Annabeth they weren't close till Selena die. Clove didn't come to camp till after the war Selena refused to let her come. Clove doesn't know that Selena was a trader but they threaten Selena with Beckford's life maybe even Cloves for all we know, which was probably why Selena wouldn't let her. Selena died a hero and that was all that mattered. Then her and Nico fell in love and yeah stuff happens.

The moment seemed to fly by with Annabeths ADHD it didn't help soon the session was over and the rest of the day was free train.

When you turned 16 you weren't required to take all classes you were either teaching them or you could do the classes you choose for as long as you choose as long as your training but Annabeth doubted any demigod would turn down the extra training time considering the circumstances.

I walked to the sword fighting arena it was Percy's time to teach and it was his cabins turn for sword fighting it was basically time to train Nico considering his sent getting stronger.

Kenzie stood there Annabeth watched from far away but she remember watching Percy first handle his sword against Luke and this time it was for training rather than Percy meaning to kill Luke and Luke meaning to kill him. Annabeth looked to the ground, Luke was still a tender subject.

She looked up. Something didn't feel right. She shivered. Thunder and Lightning shone in the sky. Annabeth shrugged it off walking over to the arena.

"Keep your chin up…" Percy suggested to Kenzie who was fighting Nico.

Nico jabbed at Kenzie and she stepped back avoiding the blow to her armor. She then took a swing at his head she must have played baseball or something like that because it knocked Nico down.

"Sorry…" She said quickly.

"Come on sword to neck Kenzie you aren't going to say sorry to a monster," said Percy.

Kenzie put her sword to his neck giggling, "Isn't it like 9 to 3 me?"

"Whatever, your Percy's sis right doesn't that make you good at sword fighting?" said Nico with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I don't know," but Kenzie spread a flashing grin towards Percy and me.

"She learns fast," he said approvingly.

Kenzie grabbed her inhaler quickly breathing it in.

"Guess it's birthday girls luck," he mentioned.

"It's her birthday?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah don't let me be the one to tell her she doesn't want to make a big deal out it," Percy smiled.

"Well what are you getting her?"

"I'm having Tyson make her a shield like my own he is suppose to come down this summer for the summer off," Percy smiled.

"Oh jeez he's going to give her a killer hug," smiled Annabeth.

"Yeah maybe we should work on that," Percy concluded.

Annabeth couldn't help but chuckle. She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him.

"Eww discussing big bro!" Kenzie giggled.

Percy broke the kiss for s second to look at his younger sister and Nico both stood there with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Aren't you suppose to be fighting each other," Percy pointed out.

"Already on it bro," Kenzie kicked Nico so he fell to the ground.

"Perfect way of using other people around you to distract your opponent," Percy high-fived his sister and started kissing Annabeth again.

"And here we go again," Nico laughed.

"I think we're entailed to a break!" protested Kenzie.

"One…" Percy said.

"Two…" agreed Annabeth.

"Um… what are you two doing?" Kenzie asked.

"Three…" they said together.

Annabeth unsheathed her dagger and charged at Nico who was close he went to slash at her and she effortlessly slid under.

Nico cursed in Greek and turned but before he could Annabeth was standing up and she put her dagger to her throat.

"Damn you Annabeth," Nico said but he had a sly smile on his young face.

Even at 14 Nico was still a lot taller than Annabeth.

Annabeth took the dagger from his throat and turned to face Percy and Kenzie. Kenzie was using her shortness compared to Percy to her advantage. He had trouble swiping at her because in the perspective of things he had to lean his sword down.

She finally took advantaged kneeing him in the unmentioned part.

Annabeth laughed really hard and started snorting. And for the rest of the day Annabeth found that she may have been too paranoid… almost.

It was at campfire the fire was large from the happiness off all the campers. Annabeth and Percy were sitting next to each other.

"Scoot you too I don't want you too getting too close," Joked Kenzie sitting between the two.

Percy rolled his eyes and as campfire started Percy dug in his pocket.

"Tyson got delayed but this is from the both of us," Percy pulled out a watch it told time and had a built in compass..

"Thanks' Percy," Kenzie exclaimed.

"Push the button," he pointed at a red button that looked important.

She pressed it and it turned into a full on shield. On it was a shell that was pained as white as pearl and it shone in the fire and moon light.

She started coughing and she started digging threw her pockets and grabbed out her inhaler.

"Do you need it bad?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah when I do sports or am around fire… or maybe the fire is more of a reminder," she muttered the last part lower so Annabeth barely heard her.

A gasp came from the crowd and suddenly the fire went low so the flames barely reached half a foot.

There was someone in the shadows he was limping but as he came closer Annabeth immediately recognized him as Luke.

"Luke?" she whispered.

She ran too him but not in happiness in fury for all the pain he has caused Annabeth fury for when he killed Beckford fury for Selena. Fury for all her friends that were killed. She almost choked. No one dared to move. Annabeth sprinted now. He first looked surprised when he saw me and that is when Annabeth punched in and she hit him hard enough for him to get knocked out.

She choked a sob falling to her knee's and Percy came wrapping his arm around her.

"Who is he?" Kenzie knelt down looking at the swell of his jaw.

He is the reason Selena is dead," growled Clove she looked at him with such hatred that Annabeth has never seen before.

Gemma the best healer in the Apollo cabin didn't touch him she looked at him as if he was posion or a desies.

"I won't touch him, I'm not treating his wounds," growled Gemma Cole wrapped his arm around his sister protectively.

"Oh My Gods," Rachel gasped.

Then all of a sudden her eyes turned green and smoke came out of her mouth.

_Seven half bloods shall go to the place most paraded by the worst_

_To retrieve the stolen god_

_One shall loose what she needs most_

_Only to save our new seedpod_

"What does that mean?" Kenzie stared at Rachel who was getting supported by some campers.

"It is about the Prophecy of the seven and I have a feeling who the seven are," Annabeth said.

"Wow Annabeth your as sharp as I remember," a voice said. Annabeth without even looking at Luke pointed her knife at him and slowly turning her head around.

"Why are you here," she said coldly.

"Oh ain't that a way to treat an old friend, Annabeth," Luke smiled as if we were having a good old talk.

"Luke…" Annabeth growled putting her knife closer to his throat.

"I'm here because you need me," Luke smiled at Annabeth as if he was so innocent it made Annabeth feel sick.

"And why would we need you," spat Annabeth.

"Here let me make it clearer,

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

That is you guys," he pointed to Percy, Kenzie, Gemma, Clove, Cole, Nico, and myself.

"_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with the final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

And you need a sacrifice to the doors of death and the gods chose no other than myself…you need me!" Luke laughed.

Annabeths mouth felt sour, "He's right just know when the time comes I want your death to be painful…" Annabeth growled storming off.


	3. Clove

**3| Clove**

Clove was close to choking Luke by the time she walked out of the room.

"He isn't working with Gaea he's telling the truth and as good as that sounds I still would rather kill him," Clove growled.

The room fell silent… there was no sound but breathing.

"The seven will leave after breakfast tomorrow," Chiron said grimly.

"The camp will fund this trip with our strawberry bus," Mr. D growled, "Now can I go to bed…" he muttered.

"You insensitive god! We may die and all you care about is sleep! Gods don't even need to sleep!" I snapped.

"I shall evaporate you right here if I didn't need you!" he growled, "I might as well do it after the war supposing you live."

I was about to tackle him when I got held back by both Annabeth and Percy and trust me they were still struggling. Mr. D stormed up stairs and Annabeth and Percy released there grip.

"Councilor meeting augured, get a good night sleep supposing some of you can," Chiron said grimly looking at Annabeth.

These days she looked horrible with huge bags under her eyes and she looked highly stressed about a lot of things.

"I couldn't blame you for what you said back there but it isn't a good idea to piss off the gods you should know that by now," Annabeth said her voice stern.

"What if they piss of us!" groaned Clove.

"Your only half god if you were full that would be a different issue," Nico said sourly, "But if you didn't try to attack Dionysus I sure was…" he added.

"Glad someone's on my side," Clove looked at her boyfriend longingly.

"I have to admit, you have guts Clove," Kenzie said. She looked bacicly like crap at the moment. She was pale well paler than usual. And she had a death grip on her right pocket where she kept her inhaler. She seemed like a nice girl andso far the two got along fine.

"C'mon, what Chiron said Kenzie… lets get you too bed," Percy wrapped his arm around his sister protectively suddenly I had a hit of pain. Selena ran threw Clove mind, couldn't they have her as a sacrifice even if we were going to kill her five minutes was all she needed with her.

"I guess I'll head to bed too," I said walking down the steep steps of the big house. My cabin was cabin 10. Basically it looked like a Barbie dream house the walls were painted hot pink and the inside was covered with makeup clothes and hair curlers. When I walked inside the usual gossip and chatter subsisted.

"I'm leaving in the morning till then Danica's in charge," I said quietly slipping into my sleeping bad still in my clothes but I didn't fall asleep most of the night at least it was around five when I fell asleep but I was woken up by our alarm at seven. We usually take 2 hours to get ready sometimes if were luck were 5 minutes early but that was rare. I looked at my backpack it was the one my mom gave me hoping I would have room for a whole make up kit and my books for school. And oh yeah don't forget my weapon. It had three sides so in the edge it looks like someone glued on a perfectly matching pyramid. It was hallow inside so I could fit a piece of paper or something like that in there a secret compartment after all but Clove never uses it. It also helped because it was light weight and easy to wield. Another gift from my dear old mom.

I walked to the pavilion I poured myself some cereal but I played with it till Chiron spoke.

"I'd like to wish the ones going on the quest luck you are excused from breakfast," he said.

They walked to Thalia's tree in silence there was an odd nervous aura that seemed to reflect off all of us.

"You shall head to L.A. it has become paraded by the worst monsters lately and I can see why. Chiron said. Some money has been issued for gas and some food not much money hopefully the gods will be kind and grant you some gifts," he said his voice was hard and grim, "Please be careful… young ones…"

"Us not careful?" Percy hopped in the driver seat, "Do you know us at all?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes jumping in shot gun.

The rest piled in she sat next to Nico in the two middle seats. The rest piles in the back throwing there backpacks in the back. Clove couldn't help but take out her weapon and strap in to her belt… just in case.

Percy started the car and we all stared out our window the rest of the campers waved grimly as we drove by.

"Well Katie left us a bunch of Strawberries," Nico pointed to 3 fairly large baskets full of strawberries.

Kenzie sat in between Gemma and Cole since she was the skinniest. She practically looked like a supermodel with her height and how skinny she was. Cole looked at her dreamily. Clove couldn't help but snicker and look at Gemma who suppressed a grim.

_Cole and Kenzie sitting in a tree K I SS I NG _ Clove mouthed to Gemma. Ashe laughed reallt hard everyone looked at her funny.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Nothing," giggled Gemma.

"Akk couldn't you have sat with Clove!"

"No she has other matters on her hands," Kenzie giggled.

Clove felt her face get hot when she turned to look at Nico.

"Were we that childish at that age?" Annabeth asked Percy even she smiled.

"Um I think I am still that Childish," laughed Percy.

Annabeth hit him on the back of the head annoyed with his cockiness.

"I'm hungry," declared Percy.

"Eat a strawberry," Nico threw one at his head.

"You just had breakfast!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Well I'm a growing man!" Percy concluded.

"A growing man! More like a growing baby!" Annabeth grinned.

"Whaa Whaa," Percy joked.

"It's a good thing they didn't take you they would have thrown you out the window!"

Percy didn't even notice the fairly large monster in front of him.

He hit it head on flipping the bus it landed on its tires but there were scrapes on the roof and the back windows were shattered.

"Guys get out quick!" Annabeth said her eyes deep with worry and concern.

They grabbed all there backpacks quickly and Clove issued them to stuff them into her never ending backpack so they all didn't have to lug them around.

Percy stood in front of the weird horn person dodging the thorns flying out of his body. This was a Manticore. The thorns are highly poisons she remembered Annabeth telling her.

Percy barely dodged the last one and it was no doubt he was getting tired.

"Hey thorn brain how about you throw some of those rocks at me!" I screamed.

He smiled, well I think he smiled he mouth was covered by thorns. He shot one at me and I rolled out of the way he shot another one and I ducked. She shot one and I did a tuck roll carefully. But I wasn't expecting the next one to come so quick it shot at me and I tried to dodge but it scraped my hip.

The large thorn burned like fire he smiled at Clove on the ground holding her wound and trying to stop the bleeding.

That's when Clove saw Nico he dragged her out of the way almost getting hit by a thorn.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine just a little dizzy that's all," Clove murmured to herself.

I saw Cole now distracting the Manticore and Gemma climbing up his back using the thorns like stepping stones on the climbing wall. She grabbed a arrow from her quiver and stabbed at it head till it evaporated in dust and she landed on her feet almost falling but it appeared she didn't break anything.

They gathered around me. Annabeth shuffled threw my bag and found some ambrosia and sprinkled it on my him.

"I'm fine," said Clove standing up. Clove didn't feel fine though she and a pounding headache and even with the nectar her hip exploded in pain and throbbed.

She climbed in the car, "Are you sure?" Nico asked looking at Clove.

"Yeah just really sleepy," Clove yawned curling up in the seat and laying her head on Nico's shoulder.

She had weird crazy dreams a dancing pony who was in love with Chiron.  
And a talking Elephant.

Then there was her mom.

Her mom was one of the prettiest things Clove has seen. Her long dark black hair fell over her shoulder s and she wore a long flowing cream colored robe she had gold unraveled in her hair. Her eyes were the same pinkish purple she inherited.

"That was brave Clove, I have found that all my children in the situation are brave but I'm not going to let you die especially with that Prophecy heading your way… But Clove please don't get yourself hurt again…the gods said this was a onetime thing considering the circumstances" Aphrodite brushed the young girl on the cheek. And before Clove could say thank you she was gone.

What happened next was a daze when she opened her eyes a burst of light fell into her eyes the sky above her was blue. She was looking at the sky. She sat in slowly and all of a sudden she felt dizzy and like she might throw up.

I looked around me everyone was staring at me and gaping.

"Um… what is everyone looking at?" I asked.

"Oh my gods," Kenzie muttered.

Nico scooted close to me his eyes were puff and red like he had been crying, "Um Clovera," people rarely used Cloves full name, "I don't know exactly how to tell you this but you were dead… I felt you leave me."

"H…H..how?" I asked.

"The poison it got too bad, we stopped and tried to revive you but you were already gone," Annabeth said.

Gemma scooted towards me pulling a cloth that would have covered my wound off revealing a deep scar but only a scar. The facts seemed to come together…

"The gods they granted me more life, but my mom told me don't die again," I said quietly.

"Jeez its like they think we want too," Percy said his voice rough.

"Are you ok mentally?" Gemma asked. Suddenly Clove realized how close the two have come since the end of last summer.

NO I'M NOT I JUST DIED, though Clove.

"I'm fine…Lets go," Clove stood up and the rest looked hesitantly at her.

"You may be ok but we just watched you die," Nico said bitterly.

"Yes but we have people counting on us we need to go," Clove's voice was low and the group barely heard her.

"Gods Dammit Clove we almost lost you, I almost lost you sit the hell down," he said his voice hoarse.

"Ok," Clove muttered I'll sit down.

They sat down Clove couldn't help but start crying. She died… she should be dead…

"We need to go I need to get my mind off things please," she finally muttered after ten minutes. The rest agreed and carelessly threw their stuff in he backpack and got in the Strawberry farm bus which in Clove's opinion looked like crap.

"Wow Mr.D's gonna be pissed," Clove admitted getting in the car.

"He'll live he's immortal right?" Nico said.

"Plus he can't kill us he needs us," Percy laughed,

"Please what Mr. D needs is to get away from Camp half blood how much i love that he is being torchered by us he really needs some anger management issues…"

"Yeah night classes or something like Clove said Immortals don't need sleep," Cole said hs corners of this mouth up with a slight grin.

Clove yawned.

"You tired?" Nico asked.

"Yeah but I don't think I want sleep," said Clove sourly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Last time I fell asleep I almost didn't wake up." Clove said looking down trying to seem interested in the staining her pants

I frowned at the window it was now night and the moonlight in th e bus make everything look sinister and evil as if there was no end to the dark.

Clove shook it out, what was messing with her mind.

They drove for a few hours and pulled over for gas and food, well mostly food Percy was just paranoid about the gas maybe. Only to think of it he's only bee driving for a year.

Clove walked into the bathroom. She must have hit her head in the crash because dry rusty blood caked her forced. She desperately washed it away. She took of her tank top looking at the scar and running her fingers over it carefully. She grabbed a paper towel and caked it with soap letting the blood wash right off. That's when she herd the scream it was coming from the window outside she stepped on the toilet looking desperately outside to see them defending a winged lady… Well one of the kindly ones.

Clove put her legs up on the window seal but then fell forward landing on her face scraping it. She put her hand to he face feeling fresh blood. God daren't and she left the bathroom door locked good luck cleaning yourself up now.

Clove unsheathed her sword. Kenzie was the only one outside the rest were inside buying things. Stupid we shouldn't have left her alone. Kenzie grabbed her sword from her belt defending herself. She swung the sword taking a quick nip to her wing.

"Retread girl!" she screamed she clawed at Kenzie just a few inches from her face. I was finally too her Kenzie looked purple like she was having trouble breathing.

Clove came up behind her putting her finger to her mouth Kenzie nodded.

"What are you nodding to girl! Tell me!" she screamed.

I stabbed her putting it threw her heart. She looked shocked for a second then evaporated into dust. Kenzie dug in her pocket clicking the inhaler. Her face went mostly to her regular color.

"Crap!" she said.

"What?"

"I only have one use left," she said,

"How much have you used it lately?" I asked.

"A lot since this all happened apart from fighting monsters and me freaking out, a lot…"

"Did you guys get attacked?" Percy asked looking at the dust.

"Yeah… Percy how long does it take for a monster to reform?" Kenzie asked.

"Few months… Why?" Percy asked.

"Crap this isn't good some where in the prophecy didn't it say something about the doors of death…" said Kenzie.

"There opening slowly but opening that's probably why it was so easy to bring Clove back," Annabeth concluded.

"Ok lets go if there reforming fast who knows when the last monster you attacked will come back or the thorn guy…" Percy said getting in the driver seat.

"Are you going to tell them about the issued?" whispered Clove.

"No you wont either please Clove I cant have them worrying about me you should understand!" she whispered urgently climbing in the back.

Clove new exactly what she was talking about ever since she came back to life Clove felt like she was being over burdened.

Kenzie held out her finger and Clove wrapped her pinky around hers.

"Thanks your, the closest thing I've had to a friend well ever," she whispered.

"Didn't get along well with your class mates," said Clove considerately.

She shook her head.

"Most of us don't you have ADHD and Dyslexia right?"

"Yeah, but how?"

"All of us do, I use to go to an orphanage I thought Selena was at boarding school year round so she only saw her at the holidays. But I was always the kid who got picked on the one who they putt the rocks in your pillow case instead of your pillow… it sucked. Then I found out Selena was dead that was the only time they were nice to me. They attacked me nearly killing me then I was brought to camp. Percy, Annabeth, Gemma, Cole, became friends and Nico became my boy friend it's kind of how it works…"

Gemma climbed in the very back.

"Oh Gods your face!" Gemma said.

"Wow your considerate," Clove joked.

"No it's all scraped up here let me help you…" she said as I started digging in my bag for ambrosia,,

"I don't need help, I'm fine Gemma don't fret ok?" Clove said putting her hand on Gemma softly.

"Ok…" she said.

"Do you think other people can escape from underworld?" Clove looked at Nico.

"Your talking about Selena and Beckford aren't you Clove, honestly I don't know if they'll want to go out there happy…" Nico responded his voice grim and hard.

"Percy I'll drive for the night," Annabeth said.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"Hey it's not like I'll be sleeping," she said. They pulled over at the side of the road and switched soon the whole car was asleep. Gemma, Kenzie and I unzipped a sleeping bag and were sharing it they both were snoring softly. Nico and Cole were all cuddled up with each other. Nico clinging to Cole like a teddy bear which me and Annabeth found highly amusing.

"Gods take a picture of that," she said pulling over and getting out to pee, there's a camera in my bag for moments like these. Clove snickered going threw her pack and opening a orange backpack inside Annabeth only packed a few changes of clothes a laundry bag some extra cash. And well um a teddy bear.

Clove didn't take Annabeth as a teddy bear kind of girl but she shrugged it off b\pulling out a digital camera that had Annabeth C. written on the case. She snapped a quick picture of the two and got back in the car and under the sleeping bag where it was warm. Gemma and Kenzie switched spots a few stops ago because Kenzie wanted a window seat.

Gemma gave a loud snore which started Clove. Gemma all of a sudden wrapped her arms around Clove and squeezed her tight.

"I thought I killed you?' a voice said.

"Shit," I muttered. Clove was to scared to think, talk or move. She shook with fear as he started to smile.

"Well at least I can kill you twice dearie!"

"Don't move, Clove," Gemma muttered but she appeared to be sleeping. Suddenly she busted up unsheathed her arrow and shot at him at the same time he threw one of his thorns at us and we barely dogged it and it flew threw the front and back windshield leaving a gigantic whole.

"Can we wreak this car any more?" Gemma giggled.

"I don't know if we do he still cant touch us?" Clove giggled.

"Whoa what happened," groaned Nico, "Whoa man ewe stop cuddling!" said Nico to still fast asleep Cole.

"Wow why is there a whole in the window!" Percy asked.

"Well Dr. Thorn came back again and Gemma killed him with an arrow again," Clove answer smoothly.

"Where Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Right here…" None of us noticed her get back into the car.

"Did you get the picture?" asked Annabeth.

"Ya," I smiled but Clove shivered slightly realizing Thorn might be back and Clove shivered who knew if she would even survive the next one…


End file.
